He's all Talk
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: Starfire has never been good with understanding men; Wally just had a thing for redheads. Starfire and Kid Flash, a study in a non-canon pairing.


**He's all Talk**

**Summary: Starfire has never been good with understanding men; Wally just had a thing for redheads.**

**What can I say? I love the Teen Titan's animated series.**

* * *

**One-Shot  
The Alien who Enamored me**

Wally shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he walked around in Jump City's downtown streets. He sighed, shaking his head and cursing Barry with everything he had. Due to the Teen Titan's sudden disappearance, his uncle Barry had sent him in to investigate as crime began to thrive and spread like poison in the unprotected city. He sent his eyes heavenward and drooped as he skulked along the sidewalk, keeping his keen senses open as he weaved among the crowd. Not too long ago, he'd run into a young woman by the name of Jinx. Despite his great persuasive prowess, he had been unable to convince her to truly leave a life of villainy and it had been a major blow to his ego.

Running an impatient hand through his copper curls, he scanned the crowd once more. It wasn't in his nature to do stake out and it made him highly irritable when now all he could do was wait for something to happen. His eyes were drawn to a cute blonde in pink and he stared at her for a beat, considering an approach. He never saw someone coming his way and grunted when he was heavily shouldered. Assuming it had been a man, for he felt like he'd run into a solid wall, he whirled and prepared his best insults, ready to fling them like food at a high school cafeteria.

"Oh, I beg the excusing," that person said, and Wally felt the ground drop from under him as a tall redhead smiled at him sweetly, rubbing the back of her head. Busty, leggy, and dressed in a form-fitting purple tank top, a jean miniskirt and long boots… Wally's mind blanked for a femtosecond before it rewired and turned back on. The young woman had eyes the purest shade of emerald and he was astounded to see that even her corneas were a lighter lime green that accentuated her peach skin and heart shaped face.

She was still speaking and Wally noticed that there were small influxes that hinted she was not from around here. "I have been most distracted and did not see you, friend. Please, may I do the making of the up?"

He laughed freely and she giggled in return, still looking a little unsure and apologetic. "Don't worry about it, no harm done. I wasn't looking where I was going either," he was unwilling to mention he hadn't even been walking, though he was fine with letting her take all of the blame.

She smiled, "Then I shall no longer be haunted by my oversight," and with a little bow, she walked around him and away. He stared after her, his usually quick mind sputtering as he realized he'd been totally dismissed.

Unsure of how to take that, he instantly got angry, hotheadedly deciding to chase after this girl. Obviously, she had a boyfriend, for not even Jinx had been completely able to resist his charms. Using his speed, he ran up a small building to keep a close eye on her. It wasn't his best idea so far, but it totally beat trying to woo a female, super-powered criminal. With that in mind, he focused on her bright head of hair, watching as she stopped beside a fountain, looking about.

Minutes passed and Wally was getting annoyed, tapping an impatient finger on the side of the building. The wind was starting to bother him as it kept pushing his hair into his eyes and he huffed angrily. What kind of guy kept a girl waiting like that?

Suddenly, a hand landed on the girl's shoulder and she turned with a gasp, smiling widely at the newcomer and quickly jumping into his arms like an excited child. Despite his misgivings, Wally had to admit… damn it, the guy was a total pretty boy!

Short, raven black hair that fell over his brow and brushed millimeters from his _bright blue eyes_; tall and with sharp cheekbones; cupid's bow lips that curved into a welcoming smile; and his loose, _expensive_ looking clothing did nothing to hide the unbelievable, well-built physique the man had. Older, handsome, probably filthy rich and with a smile that made Wally want to ram his head into the pavement… this dude had him completely beat. The young hero ran an angry hand through his hair once more, though his grimace was a little self-conscious as he considered the other guy's luxurious black mane.

Was the wind blowing gently through it or was Wally just imagining it? All that guy had left to do was _pose_… Wally sometimes really hated his life.

They spoke for a moment and Wally's curiosity got the better of him, using the alley to hide his descent, he melted into the crowd seamlessly, listening for snatches of their conversation.

"How is everyone, Star? I heard about the…." The wind went the other way and Wally quickly followed, trying to keep up with the sound of their voices. "Robin… though he didn't tell me everything."

The young woman smiled, still in the circle of his arms, and stepped away. Wally's temper cooled when he suddenly realized this girl did not look _remotely_ love-struck with the man. There was affection in her eyes, he could not deny that, but he knew with a start that whatever they had between them was completely platonic. He felt himself sigh with wilting relief.

"There are many things we do not understand…" she said and he cursed vividly when he lost the rest, risking moving in closer when the crowd thickened. "But there is a… and we… ready to meet them."

"I don't like this," the man said thoughtfully, and Wally swore his eyes swung his way for a moment. He shrank back a little and missed whatever was said next, but he kept close enough that when the wind picked up, the words carried. The man reached out and touched the girl's chin, looking pensive as he stared her in the eyes. "You haven't aged a day, Star."

He nearly spat flames when the man leaned back a little and shoved his hands in his pockets, cocking his head to the side in an elegant posture that screamed casual relaxation. The man was _posing_, friken posing! But something in Wally's instinct warned him nothing about his stance was in any way relaxed. Muscles tensing, Wally turned away, drawing some gum out of his pocket and popping it into his mouth to look like he was busy with something.

"I need to go, Star," Wally heard the man say once the wind took the words his way, and he strained to listen when he saw from the corner of his eye that the man was leaning in. The girl stood on tip-toe and met him half way, but a fuming Wally was shocked when instead of kissing, they merely touched cheek to cheek. "Take care of yourself and…"

A kiss landed on the young woman's cheekbone and she smiled, though her expression was somehow confused. She reached up to tuck one of her long sideburns behind her ear, looking up at the man through her lashes.

"Yes, Mister Wayne, I shall remember." She assured him, and despite Wally's keen eyes, the man seemed to vanish into the crowd. Suddenly, the young woman began to look around, tossing her hair over her shoulder in an almost unconscious gesture. Wally could almost feel the male testosterone rise in the air and nearly rolled his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh. _Men_… seriously.

She spotted him and smiled, walking towards him with an almost joyful spring in her step. "Friend! How good it is to see you once more! Are you in need of assistance?"

He shook his head dumbly first before he recovered, giving her a confident smile. "No, but I couldn't help but notice you're all alone now. It worried me." She blinked in confusion, but something in her eyes sparked and was gone so fast that even Kid Flash and all of his speed could not catch.

"You mustn't worry, friend, for I am stronger than I look," she responded and her gaze fell away from him. Wally could almost see her weighing her options and for some reason it pleased him greatly when her eyes found him again and she chose to stay. "Do you do the hanging out?" she asked gently, and it took him a second to decipher what she was trying to say.

"Yeah. Isn't that what people our age do?" Her smile was dazzling and Wally felt his heart go into full gallop.

_Well, shit… _he thought a little sulkily, even as his entire frame vibrated excitedly. Being so fast had its sent backs, and Wally truly hated the fact he fell in love at the drop of a hat.

With another smile that nearly gave him a conniption, the young woman took his hand and introduced herself happily. "I am Starfire, friend! And you are?"

He kept up with her easily, even as a small portion of his brain beeped and grew cautious when he felt her strength almost drag him off his feet. "The name's Wally West, kid. Nice to meet you."

Starfire giggled and bounced with the motion, Wally couldn't help but follow her movements and nearly slapped himself for it. "It is lovely to make a new friend! Are you new to the city, Wally?"

He looked around; trying to keep his mind off of the fact she still held his hand. "Not really, I got here a couple of weeks ago. I admit your city doesn't have much to look at."

She glanced at him over her shoulder, a confused twist to her lips. "You do not have a car, correct? How could you see the city in so little time?"

He smirked, suddenly feeling much surer of himself now that he was in familiar territory. Though he wasn't wearing his mask, he still felt its powerful sheltering and confidence boost. "When you're like me, time is something you've got plenty of," he declared, half-closing his eyes with satisfaction.

Starfire gave him a calculating stare, though it was hidden behind her long, dark lashes. She left the conversation alone when they reached a pizza place, gesturing grandly and letting go of his hand. "This is a pizzeria!" she said happily, though her pronunciation left a lot to be desired. Wally laughed and pulled her in, impatient and admittedly a little hungry.

"Don't just stand there," he said with a laugh, smiling as he pulled her into the line to the counter. "I'm starving!"

The redhead giggled, bringing her hand to her face to cover her mouth. Wally blinked, realizing how utterly feminine she was, and couldn't help smiling back ridiculously.

Their moment was cut tragically short when a car smashed through the front window of the joint. He tensed and swore viciously in his head. Though he was fast, he wasn't fast enough to change, beat his opponent to the ground and change back before his companion noticed his absence. Thinking fast, he considered running among the panicked crowd, getting lost and finding his way back to her later in order to do his job…

He noticed too late when Starfire tensed and jumped out the broken window with a bone chilling war cry, her red hair fluttering behind her like a banner. This time, he cursed aloud, unwilling to leave her unprotected, even if it meant getting involved and giving his identity away. He followed quickly… and ended up only _gawping_ at the sight. His tall redhead was staring at a large, goopy monster right in the face, hefting an electric pole like it weighed nothing more than a paper plane. With a victorious laugh, she stabbed him with it and swung, splitting the monster in two and ripping out a struggling young man from the smelly, slimy mass. She dropped the pole and _flew_ to the boy, clocking him right in the head with a glowing fist, knocking him unconscious. She exhaled with gusto, smiling from ear to ear as the people around her burst into cheers.

Wally stumbled forward with little grace, unable to do more than continue gawking at her like a total moron. A piece of his mind smugly told him _I told you so_, but he couldn't really put two and two together. Starfire turned to him, hovering mere inches from the ground as he approached. "Friend! We must return to our hanging out now that the problem has been resolved."

Behind her back, the young man opened his eyes, and the slimy mass slammed into Wally like a bowling ball. Wally grunted, hitting the ground hard and groaned, wiping the slime away from his eyes.

Starfire's reaction to this was spectacular, and he could only watch with vague horror and rising excitement when her eyes lit up like lamps. She bared her teeth at the monster like a beast and snarled thunderously. "PLASMUS!" She roared with abandon, and began cursing him in strong Tamaranean. She punctuated every word with glowing bolts of lightning fired from her hands, approaching the writhing, whimpering monster like a sleek panther. Her entire body shuddered and she smiled something wild and dangerous at the woeful opponent.

"_Gockta bugwot da, blorzthvar_," she hissed evilly, and Wally had to cover his eyes when the world went white.

Kid Flash blinked as Starfire's power faded, leaving behind only the unconscious youth. Nothing of the slime was left, not even on him, and Wally tugged suspiciously at his clothes when his mind caught up with him.

_She only targeted the slime…_ and he felt himself shiver with anticipation. He'd met many strange characters in his life, including the mysterious Batman and the strong Superman, but he'd never met someone quite like her.

When she turned to look at him, the vestiges of her true, unruly nature were still on the surface, making his entire body tremble. For the first time, he'd met a woman who was capable of keeping him enthralled, and he felt the beginnings of an addiction.

"Friend," she said, voice hoarse and sensual. Wally took her proffered hand and stood, shaking his head.

"Use my name," he wheedled, his own voice low, and Starfire smiled, some sharpness still around the edges of her like fangs.

"Shall we go someplace else for pizza, Wally?" she suggested, and the copper curled teen shook his head once more, looking incredibly handsome as he smirked openly.

"Nah, I like this joint just fine."

* * *

Kid Flash stood before the Teen Titans, working hard to keep his eyes off and away from the object of his fixation. Feeling strong and invincible in his suit, he sent Robin a smirk that made the other teen look at him suspiciously.

"I'd like to help," he offered, tilting his head back in challenge when he perceived Robin's alpha male personality clashed with his own free spirited one.

Robin considered him in silence before he nodded, reaching to shake his red-gloved hand. "We'll take all the help we can get. This is Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy and Starfire; they're my team."

He looked at each one accordingly, nodding in their direction. When he finally met Starfire's striking green eyes, he smiled openly, winking at her.

"I'm Kid Flash, nice to meet you."

Something sparked in Starfire's green orbs but was gone before he could understand it, and Wally wondered with growing glee who would catch who first.

"I'm the fastest boy alive," it wasn't a boast.

He was determined to win this.

**The End**

* * *

**I love Kid Flash; his voice, his dialogue, his figure, _his HAIR_… he completely made me fall head over heels for him because he's just the right kind of bad-boy/ good-boy mix I find totally irresistible.**

**When it comes to the Teen Titans, my OTP is still Starfire/Robin, but I couldn't help myself after I watched Wally work his magic in episode 60 of the animated series.**

**And yes, people, Starfire was talking to Batman. Since it is generally hinted Robin is Dick Grayson (though I still think he's a little temperamental to be Dick and too similar to Tim in many ways), I decided to give Bruce his proper age for when Grayson was 15-16 years old (which is roughly 20). **

**The reason Star was confused by Bruce's "kiss" is because where she is from the act of kissing is merely a way to pass information. She'd been okay with it had he kissed her lips, but since he kissed her cheek; she is completely uncomprehending of his actions. Bruce did that, of course, to hide his lips in case Wally could read what he said. Bruce took forever to appear because he'd noticed Wally stalking Starfire and had taken a while to check him out, thus later pointing him out to Star to ensure the girl would find him.**

**Bruce has an odd sense of humor. I suspect he is a closet romantic… and voyeur. **

**I made up the Tamaranean, though I used a couple of references, because that's the way I am: nerdy to a fault.**

**The hidden Easter egg is the blonde in pink. Can anyone guess who it is?**

**HAR HARDY HAR**

**Words: 2,600**


End file.
